


005. Gloves

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Ruby fixes one of the things that went wrong in the war.





	005. Gloves

“Heya, Ruby!”

It’s always kinda weird for Ruby to remember that she’s taller than Nora. They’re both pretty short - and their teammates are really tall, except Weiss - but nowadays Ruby’s got a couple inches on her. When Ruby’s got her boots on and Nora’s in flats - like right now - it makes hugs interesting. Ruby always blushes when Nora’s head ends up in her boobs, even though she knows Nora’s just cuddly. Nora always feels so big that it’s weird to remember she’s so small.

“Hey, Nora.” Ruby’s always got a smile for Nora.

“What’s up?” Nora bounces up to her.

Ruby hands over the package, tongue-tied.

Nora takes it with a grin. “For me?” Ruby nods.

The packaging gets shredded in record time, and Nora goes quiet when she sees her present.

See, back during the Salem War, Nora wore this pair of pink gloves every day. They were dyed leather, sturdy enough to handle Nora channeling electricity through herself and her hammer, and the daily life of a Huntress. In the final battle, they’d charged Nora up with so much electricity that it had shorted Magnhild out, and shredded a lot of Nora’s clothing. Including her gloves, which she hadn’t been able to find anywhere else.

It was one of the quieter losses of the war. They’d lost so many friends and seen so many homes destroyed that Ruby knew Nora would never say anything about it, but the white gloves she’d ended up with just weren’t the same.

“Thank you,” Nora says quietly. She looks up, sadness in her blue eyes.

Ruby just smiles. Nora leans up and presses her mouth to Ruby’s. Ruby freezes, not sure what to do. Kissing is nice, and she likes Nora, but this is not what she figured would happen.

Nora pulls back. Ruby touches her lips as she watches Nora walk away.


End file.
